Persona: Lost Liberty
by the ender defender
Summary: A young, Japanese girl named Yukka Yakusoku and her sister Yamano Yakusoku are moving to Florida because of their father. Going to a new school, surely nothing bad will happen...right? (SPOILERS FOR PREVIOUS PERSONA GAMES (Namely 4)! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)


**This is a complete work of fiction. Any relations to people living or dead is purely coincidental. Only those who accept these terms may experience this story.**

 **If you accept these terms, then please sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Now boarding. Flight 209 to Florida. Now boarding" A man said. We open on an airport, where we see a teenage girl. She stood 5'6 with short, messy, green hair and dark green eyes. She wore a t-shirt and blue jeans with a green sweater wrapped around her waist and a black choker with a cross on it. 'My name is Yukka Yakusoku. I'm a 2nd year. And i'm moving to the States with my sister, Yamano' The girl said to the reader. 'Our dad works for a big company who is opening a new location in america, and he was assigned to be the manager for it. So, we're all moving to Florida.'

"Hey! Yukka!" A voice yelled. Yukka looked over, seeing a girl slightly taller then her-roughly 5'7-with long hair a darker shade of green from her sister's. Her eyes were the same green color, however, and she wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket wrapped around her waist. Around her neck was a heart-shaped locket. "Come on the flight's about to leave!" Yukka nodded as she and her sister got aboard the plane.

* * *

Sitting in their seats, they heard the captain. "Hello everyone. This is Yanoshi Makoro, and I will be your captain. We will be arriving in Florida around..." Yukka put on headphones, drowning out the captain's voice as she closed her eyes. In only a few hours, she would start a new life, in a new country, in a new school...With that thought she drifted asleep as the plane took off.

* * *

While she slept, she heard...laughter. Opening her eyes, she was no longer on the plane. Rather, in-what appeared to be-a large living room. The walls were tall and blue, as well as the floor and carpet. There were stairs that lead to a higher floor, but with multiple doors. She also could find no entrance or exit to this mysterious building. In front of her was a table and 2 sofas on either side. On the left side sofa was a grown woman in a blue dress, blonde hair tied in a pony tail and a blue fedora. Her eyes were yellow and she held a book in her hand. At the other sofa was a grown man in a blue suit, short blonde hair in a buzz cut and a blue fedora, a cane in his lap. In the center of the room, at the table was a man with a long nose, and the top of his head completely bald. What hair he did have on the sides and back was white-though his eyebrows were black. He was in a suit and black tie. Hie eyes were practically bulging from his head, he had pointed ears and a large grin. His shoulders were broad but his waist down was thin. He sat with his elbows on the table and his hands entwined together under his nose. Slowly he spoke

"Welcome...to the Velvet Room" The man at the table said.

"The Velve-what? Who are you?" Yukka asked. The man chuckled silently

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have simply summoned you from within you're dreams." The man explained "My name is Igor, the ruler of this place." He chuckled again "This place morphs to fit it's visitor's heart, you see." He looked around "Your heart...is large. But also lost. No exit or entrance and no form of life to be found. Perhaps this is because of what you are feeling in the real world." He chuckles. "Very interesting. I can also tell...yes" He nods "You will be pat of a great problem that needs solving. How will you go about it, I wonder? Only you can decide that." He chuckles "Well, farewell." He said

"Hey wait! I still have more questions!" Yukka yelled, extending her arm before Igor and the 2 others vanished into thin air.

'Yukka!' Yukka heared a voice say.

"Huh?"

'Yukka! Wake up! Yukka!'

* * *

"I said WAKE UP!" Yamano shook Yukka, making the girl 'eep' and fall out of her seat. "Yeesh, I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes. We're about to land." Yukka stood up, rubbing her back in pain but nodded as the two of them got ready.

* * *

'A long nosed man named Igor...and that strange 'Velvet Room' I'll admit, I don't know what I expected from america but that wasn't it' Yukka thought as they got were dropped off in front of a house by a cab.

"Dad said he already paid cab fare. He's busy setting up shop" Yamano explained. Yukka nodded as the two went inside and started to unpack

 **September 2nd. Evening**

The girls had finished packing up as they ate dinner. "You'll be going to school tomorrow, Yukka. There's one not that far from here called 'Liberty High School' So, please try to get along"

"I will Sis" Yukka said.

"Dad's gonna be home late, so you should just get to bed."

"K. Night" Yukka finished her meal and hugged her sister before going upstairs and crashing into her futon. Tomorrow she goes to High School, not knowing anyone. Her English was a bit rusty but she thought she could manage to at least communicate. 'That velvet room place still confuses me...maybe it was just a weird dream' She thought before falling asleep.


End file.
